


The Question

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain question keeps coming up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Hathor, Urgo, Window of Opportunity… and Heroes II never happened.  
> Disclaimer: Stargate is owned by MGM, B.W. and J.G. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made.  
> A/N1: Written for the Sam and Janet ficathon. Prompt given to me by ml_spikie.  
> A/N2: Special thanks to bara_brith for the beta!

“Will you marry me?”

Janet tensed and closed her eyes. Maybe if she tried hard enough, squeezed her eyes shut tight enough, she wouldn’t be there and therefore hadn’t heard that particular question asked in such a hopeful tone. Maybe when she opened her eyes again she’d be anywhere but there. She opened her eyes… No such luck. She was still sitting at the table in the restaurant.

“Yes!”

Janet stood suddenly, almost knocking her chair over. With a quick glance at the just-engaged couple at the next table, she headed to the bathroom. In her rush to the bathroom she practically ran Captain Carter over as the woman exited the ladies room.

“Whoa. Are you okay, Doctor?”

“I’ll just be a minute,” she replied and pushed past the blonde without looking at her.

In the bathroom she turned on the cold water and ran a couple of paper towels under the water. She held them to her face and willed her stomach to settle. Almost a year since her divorce was finalized, yet she still got sick to her stomach at the thought of anything to do with marriage. She took a few deep breaths.

She was in a new city, at a new base, and meeting new people she reminded herself. She hated that Nelson, her ex-husband, still had a hold over her. She hated herself for not being able to put it in the past, for staying with him for so damn long, for letting him hurt her so many times, for every marrying him in the first place! She was a captain in the Air Force and a doctor. She was intelligent and capable. She knew better!

“Damn it!”

She wiped and dried her tears, checked her appearance in the mirror, and touched up her makeup. Putting on a happy face, she returned to the table and her dinner companion. After all, they were there to celebrate stopping Hathor and getting commendations.

“Are you alright, Dr. Fraiser?” Captain Carter asked.

“I’m fine, Captain,” she said with a smile. “All that tea ran right through me. And call me Janet.”

The blonde smiled brightly. “Only if you call me Sam.”

“Deal.”

“Are you sure you don’t want some of this wine,” Sam asked as she refilled her glass from the carafe. “After all, we are celebrating tonight.”

“I’m sure. No mixing the pain pills with alcohol.”

Sam looked at the brunette’s sling. “How is your arm?”

“It’s fine.”

*******

“Will you marry me?”

Janet’s eyes widened as Daniel closed his eyes. “Excuse me?”

“Damn it! Stop it!” he exclaimed as he addressed the thin air three feet to Janet’s left.

“Daniel?”

“Just shut up and leave me alone!”

Janet crossed her arms over her chest and clipboard. An eyebrow arched.

The archeologist growled and rolled his eyes before looking at Janet and smiling… or was he grimacing? “I’m sorry, Janet. Urgo seems to think that I need a new wife. You’re the fourth person he’s made me propose to.”

“He thinks you should have a new wife?”

“Well actually, he wants me to… um…” He blushed beet red. “Anyway, I explained about marriage and that a lot of people only do that with their husband or wife.”

Janet partially suppressed her amused smirk. “So Urgo thinks you should get married so that you can…”

“Yes!” Daniel suddenly turned to his right. “I said to leave me alone!” He marched away – arguing with someone no one, other than SG-1, could see or hear.

******

“Will you marry me?”

“What?”

“I love you, Janet, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

“S-Sam… get up off your knee. Someone will see you!”

“I don’t care. And it doesn’t matter if they see me – I’ll tell the whole base! I’ll announce it over the PA. I love you!”

“Please, will you get up off your knee and come into my office?”

Sam stood up and followed the doctor into her office.

“What has gotten into you, Sam?”

“Something Daniel said at breakfast this morning.”

“I don’t understand. What did he say?”

_“Well, think about it. If you know in advance that everything will be going back to the way it was, then you could do anything… for as long as you want without having to worry about consequences!”_

“It doesn’t matter what he said. I’ve wanted to ask you to marry me for some time. Now I have the chance.” Sam looked at her watch. “And in less than a minute it won’t make a difference, but I will have at least had this chance.”

“I don’t understand, Sam. What do you mean it–”

~~~

“Anyway, I’m sorry. But that just happens to be the way I feel about it. What do you think?” Daniel asked as Jack ate a spoonful of his Froot Loops.

*******

“Will you marry me?”

Janet looked at the blonde in surprise. “Are you serious?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Why? I mean, we’ve been together a long time. What difference will it make?”

“We’ve been together 21 years, four months, and two days. The amendment to the constitution became effective today. It’s legal now. I want to introduce you as my wife rather than as my lover or partner. So, Janet Fraiser, will you marry me? Will you become my wife?”

The brunette dipped her head and kissed the sitting blonde on the lips. “Before or after your promotion party, Lt. General?”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes, it’s a yes.”

Sam pulled Janet onto her lap and kissed her deeply.

FIN


End file.
